<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Yautja Prime by sp00kworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424555">From Yautja Prime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm'>sp00kworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot Collection, Violence, blood and injuries, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Predator/Yautja oneshots from my requests in one place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chopper/Reader, Female Yautja/Reader, Jet/Reader, Male Yautja/Reader, Scar (Predator)/Reader, Wolf (Predator)/Reader, Yautja (Predator)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Too Short (Wolf x Gender Neutral Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf wasn’t one to complain. He was old, and arrogant by nature, but he was observant before all of that. He’d watched you play with hair before, tracing your fingers through animals and your own, playing with the strands, knotting them together in intricate patterns. Yautja did not practice the same hair traditions. He had seen females tie them or weave them but never in such patterns. Their hair was not so flexible, made of thick rubbery like protrusions. It served well enough as an annoyance during a hunt, but each Yautja’s was the length it was by genetics. He himself did not possess tendrils so long. They reached his shoulders, but it was short in comparison to some of the females he had seen, their hair hanging around their hips, tied with rubber bands and decorated with skulls. He hissed softly as he watched you play with your hair again. He’d pulled the thick locks back with a simple thick band, the ends trapped at the back of his neck, out of the way for as he worked on the latest skull.</p><p> </p><p>You caught him staring quickly, the Yautja leaned against the doorframe, glowering at you.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Wolf?” You asked, your fingers running through your own hair, pulling it back out of your eyes.</p><p>“You have done nothing but mimic my hair for…three weeks?” He rumbled, mandibles extending in a sneer, “Why? I do not have such nice tendrils?” He scoffed, a hissing noise rumbling from his chest as your mouth fell open at his stand-offish tone.</p><p>“Well…I just…” You squirmed as he loomed over you, blind eye peering closer, acid burns on the inside of his mouth showing. You looked up at his green skin and shrugged, “I just like your styles sometimes.” With a gentle tug, you pulled the old Yautja’s head downwards, “I like it when you pull them back out of your face, half tied up!”</p><p>Wolf snorted, leaning over you, his head turned so he could properly see you through his good eye, the orange gazing at you, trying to determine where the lie was, “I do not do fancy styles like the rest of my kind…I was not blessed with long…tendrils…” He confessed with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>That was his gravest mistake. He grumbled under your touch, his claws digging at the floor as you played with the tendrils, fingers gently weaving pieces of hair together and around together. His short hair didn’t seem to be a problem as you wound the hair together and admired the tucked together braid with a wide smile.</p><p>“See!” You held the handheld mirror up for him with a bright smile, “You can wear what they do, Wolf.”</p><p>He peered at the hair and hissed at the feminine design, “It is like a female’s…” He grunted before reaching for the thick band. It was a hair band made for keeping hair out of your face, wrapped around the thick wad of tendrils at least five times to hold the thick braid in place. He peered back at you and opened his mandibles with a click, looking at your own hair and reaching up for it with a smirk.</p><p>“I will return the favour.” He sneered, dragging you back towards the bed, pieces of hair in his fingers ready to enact a special form of torture on you, known as Yautja hair styles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flower Crowns (Chopper [Male Yautja] x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dau-Ih'kui watched from the tree as you sat yourself down in the little patch of daisies. The little white flowers were growing in a small section of flat grass and meadow, the flowers barely visible over the length of the green grass. They were small. Still, you were very apt at plucking the little flowers from the ground. They were put into a weird action, your nails picking apart the stems, peeling the two green pieces apart in the middle to make a little hole before feeding the next stem through and repeating. He’d been on a hunt for a while, finding the specific creature he had wanted after a great deal of effort. The tiger was huge, and he’d dragged most of it home, the skull cleaned and shined, adorning the wall of his ship, the fur he had brought back for you to have. He had it hung over his shoulder, cloaked with him as he sat in the tree above you, crouched as he watched you sit and weave flowers together in an entirely human ritual. Yautja wove bones together with metal. Flowers died. He did not see the point in this ritual.</p><p> </p><p>The clicking over your head made you peer upwards.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper’s cloaking shimmered, blue light rippling before he revealed himself high in the branches. He was dirty, mud smeared over the top of his mask and on the netting over his chest.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you back yet.” You whispered breathlessly at the Yautja perched over you. His hair slipped over his shoulders as he tilted his head and hissed softly, “Did you get what you were looking for?”</p><p>Dau-Ih'kui nodded once before slipping from the branch, holding on by a hand before he dropped through the tree and to the floor with a loud thud. He peeled the skin from his shoulder and offered it with a purr, placing it over your legs before reaching to pull the wires carefully from his helmet. They detached with a hiss and he reached for his chin to remove the helmet. His brown and sandy skin peered back at you, burning orange eyes focusing, the pupils turning into pin pricks as he pushed his face closer, mandibles flaring. It was nice to see his pretty face again, the black spines dipped with red, the bottoms shaped with cute little red love hearts. You raised a hand from your lap of flowers and touched his cheek softly, watching his great head tilt as you stroked over the dome of his skull and tapped your fingers against his dreads.</p><p> </p><p>You admired the new metal rings in his hair. They were golden, the little spikes on them cute.</p><p>“Did you raid a gold mine while you were in Tibet?” You teased.</p><p>Chopper opened his tusks and mandibles and huffed a laugh, “Perhaps. Are they to your liking?” He muttered in poor English, “Attractive?” His spines rippled in a flare, his chest puffing as he waited for the compliment.</p><p>“They’re very handsome.” You assured before picking at the tiger skin over your lap, “You know me having this is illegal, right?”</p><p>“’Oomans cannot know. How will they? Live in forest.” He scoffed, still crouched besides you, claws on his toes tearing into the dirt as he peered at the flowers in your lap, skulls around his waist clicking as he moved to peer closer, thighs peaking from the slits in his kilt, tense and pattered with mottled browns over the sandy tone of his skin. He reached to his pouches and pulled a tie from it to pull his tendrils back, the thick rubber snapping tight around the dreads as he moved to sit down and watch.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you weave them for?” He pushed a claw into the pile of flowers.</p><p>“Well…I was bored, and I think flower crowns are pretty.” You reached for two more flowers, interlocked them and tied them off into the crown, tying it closed so it sat in a ring.</p><p>“Pretty…but useless. They die and are weak.” He reasoned, the helmet chirping into the conversation occasionally with words.</p><p>“Hush.” You shushed him with a finger before pushing his head down. He grumbled but let you place the flower crown on top of his head. Chopper scowled at you, mandibles flaring with a hiss, but he quietened quickly as you smiled and laughed at his softer appearance.</p><p>“I don’t think it suits you too much.” You confessed.</p><p>Chopper grumbled before reaching for the crown and taking it between two fingers. He reached over to place it back on your head, “No. Much prettier on you.” He purred softly before looking back at the flower pile, “Rest of flowers?”</p><p>“Well…I guess we should make some more, just so we can match.” The Yautja only nodded and watched your fingers, picking apart stems for you with a claw as you continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Respect Your Elders (Jet [Female Yautja] x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet’s mandibles clicked with irritation as you pouted in the kitchen. She had already scolded you for speaking out of turn with the elders. The older females were not so tolerant of humans having their say. Her own mother would have you flayed next time, and her sisters would gladly join in the fun if given permission, she knew it as eyed your through her helmet, flicking between sensors idly as she tried to find the words to comfort you with. She was too straight forwards for such flowery words, and she ground a claw against the handle of her spear in frustration as you banged around the stone kitchen, made for the female Yautja up to 4 foot taller than you. Her own mother was eight and a half feet. The legends of the old females said the strongest warrior Yautja was a female who stood at nine-foot-tall, wielding a spear of flames to kill even the greatest of Predators.</p><p>“Pauk.” She hissed through her air filter as you sliced pieces of fruit for the evening meal, “Speak!” Her black skin rippled as her charcoal coloured spines stood on end, bristling out in her anger. The ash colour over her chest and stomach going darker, much like an angry lizard.</p><p> </p><p>With a snarl, you turned on Jet, looking at her with anger in your eyes, fisting the knife in your fist as you shoved the mango like fruit into a bowl, “You let me be embarrassed in front of them!” You placed the knife on the side and watched Jet bristle in the doorway, her spear clenched in her fist as you pushed the bowl away from you, “You let them poke fun at me, and you said nothing!”</p><p>Jet growled deep in her chest, reaching for her helmet to remove the wires connecting her to her equipment with a hiss. The helmet came away with a creak to reveal her dark face, yellow eyes bright with fury as she stalked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Spoke out against Mother. You know her word is law.” She clicked, head tilted, mandibles flaring as she thudded closer, towering over you. You were short for a human. She easily stood many feet over you, her head tilted down to look at your angry expression.</p><p>“She may be law but that doesn’t give her the right to ridicule me, and for you to join in!” You poked her, and watched her brows raise with anger. The spines bristled on her chest and arms, the deep grey flicking upwards threateningly as she exposed the pink inside of her cheeks and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You were in the wrong, little one!” She spat, placing her spear against the counter before picking you up to better look at the anger painted on your face. You squirmed in her arms, pushing at her shoulders like an angry hound. You were much less threatening than a hunting hound.</p><p>“That doesn’t give you all the right to sit and laugh at me!” You insisted as she lifted you higher, brow quirked as she grumbled and reached upwards. With a sneer and a cackle, she plonked you on top of a cabinet and watched you scramble backwards. She watched from the ground as you peered over the edge with a scowl.</p><p>“’Ooman will stay there until apology.” She nodded gruffly and reached for her spear, “I will not respect someone who does not respect our rules, no matter your prowess and strength.”</p><p>“Really Jet?!” You shouted as she turned to the door, “You’re going to- Hey come back here!”</p><p>“I will return after council.”</p><p>“JET!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Female Yautja (Jet) General Headcanons (some reader included)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>The eldest of five sisters. She lives in a large city on Yautja Prime under her mother, the matriarch of their clan. They have a great standing within the city, and the females are the ones with the greatest amount of power. The group of sisters act as a guard for the most part, but their mother is by no means frail. </li>
<li>She’s taller than the average male, standing at at least 8 foot 3 inches. She’s heavily muscled but possess most of the strength in her arms for agile spear fighting.</li>
<li>Black colouration over an ash grey. Her spines are grey and cover her skull, brow and arms with a thin line down her stomach. Bright yellow eyes. Possesses a scar down her left cheek and a gouge over her right shoulder. </li>
<li>Enjoys fighting males hand to hand and easily put most young boys on their ass within minutes, and does it for fun after flirting with the new bloods. The older males know to avoid her and call her the Jet Terror when she decides to enter the fighting rings. Quick, and the colour of Jet crystals. They avoid her like the plague, but enjoy laughing at the males silly enough to try best her. </li>
<li>Most of her tribe see humans as tools and accessories. Not to be taken seriously, but good for trophies when they decide to pick up their guns and use their brains. Jet isn’t different, she does not understand some of their kinds’ fascination with them. She wouldn’t mind one at a pet, but to share a table with one is idiotic. </li>
<li>She could be swayed if only she met one in person. Her tribe doesn’t hunt humans, nor catch and release them for sport. She has seen the human game hunts and thinks it to be poor sport for their kind. Only for males pathetic enough to wish to impress and mate too often. </li>
<li>The lot of her sisters decided once a Xenomorph Queen was fun game, and the skull of the beast hangs over their mother’s throne in their large home. </li>
<li>Has birthed one pup but after it decided her duty was done, hating the strain and tiredness it put her body through. The male was a tracker, his brains more impressive over his brawn, and she rarely sees him anymore beyond an acknowledging nod during council. The pup was rightly put into the system to be blooded four hundred years ago and is a young fledgling hunter under the males. She has no more part in his education but he knows who is mother is and offers her that respect. She treated him well until he was old enough to be educated. </li>
<li>Would be interested in a human to learn about their culture, but if you are a brat or upset constantly, you will lose her interest and good will and earn nothing but scorn.</li>
<li>“Pathetic. You do nothing but sniffle. Make the best from this situation human, you will not be returning home. You will be treated well enough here should you perform.” </li>
<li>She does a lot of snorting and looking down her nose at people. Turns her head away in disgust from males more often than not, just to prove her point of dominance. </li>
<li>Holds things too high for you to reach and snarls when you jump for it. Shes a big bully when she doesn’t want someone getting their way, and that would be you, as the measly human you are. </li>
<li>Badger her enough and she will teach you to fight the real way, but be prepared to be bruised until you can hit her with the fighting staff even once. </li>
<li>Her favourite food is a thick, and heavy mango like fruit which can be found in the desert on Yautja prime, attached to cacti, like a prickly pear on earth, with thick, needle length black spines. If you bring her one she will crack a smile and click softly. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Big Personality (Male Yautja [Chopper] x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you speak again, the prey will escape.” Chopper wasn’t coping well with your incessant talking. He’d promised a hunting trip, a display of how his kind hunted on any planet. Wait, stalk, analyse and then kill. It was a lengthy process, but it was how Yautja adapted to their targets, learning before they went in for the kill. It guaranteed them the kill and minimized the risk.</p><p>“Chopper, come on, we’ve been walking for three hours!” You whined behind the Yautja, watching his ponytail of tendrils sway as he peered left and right, kneeling into the dirt to look at the bear tracks. He pushed a claw into the mud and felt the warmth. You were drawing close on the bear. He checked for smaller footprints and looked at the size. It was a male. It was fair game. Females this time of year had cubs, and he didn’t wish to harm the natural order of things by killing one. It was a male, large and heavy with summer weight. Chopper raised his finger and peered at it through the lenses of his helmet, analysing the material of the soil and what was left behind by the bear from its foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Chopper.” You whined again, rubbing at your arms as you stood behind him, watching him look around the base of a tree.</p><p>Chopper tilted his head, metal clinking in his hair as he held a hand up, “Quiet. You will alert it to our position.”</p><p>“Can we at least take a break?” You stood taller, trying to use your height to your advantage. The Predator puffed out his own chest, red spines prickling as he rose to his full height, towering over you easily. His race were not small, and you huffed up at the large male.</p><p>“Prey close. Keep moving.” Dau-Ih'kui answered, ignoring your pouting behind him.</p><p>“Fine. Then I’m just going to keep talking!” You sing-songed, following behind him, gazing at the extendible spear and the spinning blades on his hips, trying to occupy yourself as you sung a tune behind him.</p><p>The male swung around, tendrils whipping in their tie as he sighed and peeled the wire from his helmet, exposing his face to you, mandibles tapping before he tucked it under his arm. His orange eyes observed you with a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay. If you wish to sing, stay. Prey will be scared off.” Chopper reached to your face and tapped his finger underneath your chin with a chuckle and a huff, shaking his head before he twisted his ankles and cloaked, before disappearing into the foliage without a sound.</p><p>“Hey! Chopper!” You sighed and looked around before flopping by the base of a tree, hoping the bear didn’t decide to loop around and come for you instead of running into the hands of the large male hunter on its trail. Dau-Ih'kui paused in his cloak, looking back at your dejected face. He shook his head and rushed to finish the kill, hoping you wouldn’t be too angry when he returned.</p><p> </p><p>He found you again by following the loud singing, his helmet bussing, amplifying the noise of you at the base of a tree, building together dry wood into a pile for a fire upon his return. He watched from the tree, bear skull and pelt on his back, as you shouldered a great pile of wood and walked it back to the tiny camp. Chopper flipped himself out of the tree and observed behind you calmly, following behind you, two steps behind your own gait as you dumped the wood down.</p><p>“Hey, come on Chopper. I can feel you staring.” You teased.</p><p>Chopper clicked and hissed before decloaking with a rumble, presenting the prizes for you to inspect as he went to lighting a fire.</p><p>“Well…I would have liked to have seen you, but I guess it would have got away if I did…”</p><p>Chopper sighed, peeling his helmet free, “’Ooman too loud for these things.” He chortled, “But maybe good as bait.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t say things like that!”</p><p>“Maybe wrestle bear next time?”</p><p>“Chopper, that’s not funny!”</p><p>“One outside camp now.”</p><p>“You are the worst.”</p><p>The Yautja only purred in response and cackled by the start of a fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Respect, Pup (Wolf x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Yautja tavern was similar to Earth. You looked at the large tables and chairs with curious eyes before the sheer amount of noise settled in. Yautja of all kinds were sat at tables, drinking from great jugs, laughing and hissing at one another in their own groups. The noise paused when Wolf pushed open the screen, stepping through the doorway with a click, beckoning you to follow at his side as all eyes turned on him. Hunters and craftsmen alike sat together, sharing drinks in the cooling night. The females turned their heads towards the door, sat in a large group towards the back, watching as Wolf walked towards the bar. He was perhaps the most notable male in attendance. Old and riddled with scars from hunts. He was easily the one they would hiss and spat over all night. But the real attention seemed to fall on you, the little ‘ooman stood by his side as he leaned over to order drinks and food, ignoring the lecherous gazes aimed at his back. You could hear them, uttering rumours between themselves, only thanks to the translator chip sat behind your ear, just under the skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Helmets off. You know the rules.” The barman clicked, placing two heavy tankards on the side, holding them until Wolf relinquished his helmet, exposing his scarred face and missing mandible, one blind eye glaring at the other male until his drinks were given to him.</p><p>“Good hunting, brother?” He asked, hissing an order to the kitchen in the back as Wolf took the dirnks.</p><p>“Something like that. What tables are free?” He hissed as you reached to take your own drink.</p><p>“Wherever you wish, brother. New bloods are sat at the front, maybe best to sit somewhere to the back, or you’ll be harassed all night.” The barman nodded, tendrils swinging as he moved to tend to the other patrons from the city night.</p><p>“Go. The table with others free. I do not want to deal with snivelling new bloods all night.” Wolf pushed you forwards with one hand, the other holding his drink as he sat down, mandibles flared at the staring youngsters who were sat by the windows in the front. You looked back and tried to ignore the multitude of wide eyes looking at you. Humans were not a common site still, even in the capital.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why are we here?” You asked Wolf quietly, “I’m guessing its not really just for leisure.”</p><p>Wolf observed you for a moment before replying, “A drink, that is all. You have not seen the city.” That was all he gave you, eyes watching the other Yautja around the both of you, judging, assessing and eyeing up which youngster would be the first to try his hand at besting him.</p><p>“It’s never just a drink with you, Wolf.” You teased, watching his blind eye twitch in irritation of the teasing, his black spines puffing as he shook his head.</p><p>“Just a drink.” He emphasised again, pouring a great glug of the Yautja drink into his mouth, mouth parts flexing before he swallowed and scrunched his face up, top mandibles stretched in upset, “Still tastes like shit, even after fifty years.”</p><p>You sniffed at the beverage before taking a sip and humming, “Tastes like wine? But tropical. Weird.” Wolf rolled his eyes at your commentary, still sipping his own drink despite his apparent distaste for it.</p><p> </p><p>His wrist communicator buzzed violently, chirping as something new was transmitted to him. He peered at the males before standing, “Stay here.” He brushed his hand over your shoulder as he left, purposely moving through the crowd of new bloods around tables as he moved back outside to take a call, and to look at the new coordinates he had been sent. As he left, the silence was broken, and the younger males started up most of their loud conversations again. You hummed to yourself, sipping at far too large drink in front of you, looking at the Yautja artworks on the wall to entertain yourself until your grumpy Yautja returned.</p><p>“I didn’t think an Elder would enjoy keeping a pet around.” A green tinged Yautja loomed over you, clutching his own drink as brown eyes looked you over, “Wolf did not seem the sort.”</p><p>A sandy coloured Yautja followed him, his eyes a light orange, tendrils tied back in a tight knot behind his head, “Even Elders have to have their fun…It seems ‘oomans are his.” The tone made you frown as an ash coloured male sidled up by you, his mandibles tapping curiously.</p><p>“’Ooman’s are soft in more ways than one.” He purred, claws inspecting the heavy jacket Wolf had wrapped you up in before you both left. It was some form of thick goat skin, definitely not native to Earth.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them crowded closer.</p><p>“Where are you from?” The sandy male asked, leaning over the back of your chair.</p><p>“Earth I assume?” The green male chortled with the ash coloured one before going quiet.</p><p>“Yes, but where? Are all of you as soft looking?” The sandy one continued, ignorant to his friends’ silence.</p><p>“Where is none of your business, Pup.” Wolf growled behind them, claws curling as he reached for the sand coloured male and took hold of his chest plate. He crunched the material before howling, mandibles spread wide, and throwing him back towards his friends. The male crashed through a table with a sickening crunch before Wolf was upon him again, tossing his head, claws bared as he reached into the rubble, shoving other youngsters as he went, gouging at the male’s shoulder before baring his blade.</p><p>“Respect is what you need to learn, Pup! Touch what isn’t yours again and I’ll carve your spine from your back.” He threw the male back against the floor, huffing and puffing, claws caked in blood, as the other two crawled back into their group, leaving you alone at the table once more.</p><p> </p><p>As they settled back down, Wolf grumbled and sat on the bench, claws reaching to pluck you from your seat by your coat before setting you on his thigh. He pulled your drink closer and wrapped one arm around you, claws covered in blood perched on the table as a reminder to the other young males sat in the corner. The females laughed by their own drinks, weapons set against the walls as they watched Wolf make a display of pushing his mandibles against you, patting and tugging at hair as the new bloods dared not to look on.</p><p>“Was that necessary?” You asked with a huff, leaning back against the male’s chest as you took a long drink.</p><p>“New bloods are too bold. It’ll teach them a valuable lesson.” Wolf snorted, legs spread as he held you tight.</p><p>“Oh, and what’s that?”</p><p>“Don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you.”</p><p>You only laughed and continued to drink your tropical flavoured alcohol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trinkets (Female Yautja [Jet] x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Little one?” Jet peered into the lounge room, her helmet off, and her armour supposedly left by the door as he walked into the small set of rooms you been given in her Mother’s home. The Elder wasn’t too pleased about keeping you around, but you were a gift from another clan, one that seemed to enjoy playing with your kind. Jet disagreed with their methods, and their love for taking pets from their hunts, but she would rather not be responsible for them doing something foul to you, so they took you into their clan. Her yellow eyes narrowed at you, perched over a large table, hands messing crafting something in front of you.</p><p>“Ooman?” She asked, walking closer, peering over your shoulder easily to see what you were busy with., “Is this where you have been all day?” She asked, claws coming up to touch the top of your head, resting there, enveloping your skull, as she peered down at the art painted over the taught cloth canvas. Powdered paints covered the cloth in streaks, representing the beginnings of some art.</p><p>“Uh…” You curled over the canvas, “Yeah, you sort of left me to do what I wanted, so I started to make something…for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet’s mandibles widened in curiosity, “For me?” She tittered, “For what reason?” She looked down at the canvas, spines rippling over her shoulders and stomach.</p><p>“Well, I just…” You took a breath and looked at her looming figure, her face set with a frown as she watched your fingers curl at the edges of the piece, “You’ve looked after me, a lot, while I’ve been here…”</p><p>Jet snorted, “You would have died six separate times if I had not been here.” She raised her hand, “You’re thick skulled. Instructions do not seem to settle well in your Ooman brains.” The Yautja leaned over the top of you, placing her hands against the wooden top as she looked on at the extra things cluttered around the table. “You have collected bones and rocks. For what purpose?” She reached for the rocks, flaring her tusks and mandibles when you went to snatch them back.</p><p>You pouted in your seat, pinned in it, forced to explain everything to the giant female looming over you.</p><p> </p><p>“All of it was going to be for you…” You lamented as she opened the geode along its seam and looked at the pretty crystals inside.</p><p>Jet hummed, hissing softly over your hair, her tendrils touching at your shoulders, “You wish to woo me with trinkets?” She chortled meanly over your shoulder, lowering her black skinned head down by your face, “Yautja do not care for such frivolities.” She hissed, still looking at the pretty stones.</p><p>You deflated underneath her, and the Yautja grumbled, “Never mind then, forget I…”</p><p>“But,” She wrapped her arms around your body, mandibles tapping at your hair softly, “I appreciate the sentiment, little one.” Her claws clutched the artwork, “Yet…I fail to see what this is…Explain.” She demanded, plucking you upwards with one hand before dumping you in her own lap, tapping a claw against the painting, waiting for your explanation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beaches (Male Yautja [Chopper] x Chubby Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yautja liked heat. Chopper sighed against the sand, laid against the hot crystals with a rumbling noise of happiness, the mandibles and tusks of his face relaxed, twitching when he heard a noise during his daydreaming. Coils of tendrils were also laid over the sand, the black, rubbery skin growing hot. You reached for one and snatched you hand back from the burning heat of his skin. The Yatuja male opened an eye, regarding you lazily, much like a cat enjoying a nap in the sun, the burning orange watching you hiss at the burning hotness of his skin. He rolled his shoulders back into the sand and chortled, settling himself in further, unwilling to move into the shade. Chopper stretched his legs, claws curling into the cooler sand, burrowing a little before he rolled each ankle and tucked his hands under his head, spread out to absorb as much of the sun’s rays as possible. His black spines flared and his patterns over his skin grew darker in the high intensity UV. The red was brighter and brighter by the hour, but he’d explained his kind had pigmentation specifically targeted at stopping most UV. They couldn’t burn unless they were set on fire, as he had put it, sleepily blinking as he absorbed heat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re boiling alive, Chopper!” You whined from underneath your large sun umbrella, laid against a towel, a cold water next to you, your book held in your other hand as you looked at him. Chopper opened a single eye again, eyeing you like a basking lizard before he grunted, and went back to looking skywards. With a huff you reached into the cooler next to you, tugging a cold bottle of water free. With a smirk you looked over your sunglasses and aimed the throw, watching with glee as the cold water soared towards your Yautja mate. With a click, you watched the male snatch the cold water out of its soaring arc, and huff grumpily against the sand again, opening the top before spreading his mandibles wide to glup the cold liquid. With a satisfied stretch he raised a prickly brow and tossed the water bottle back towards you, settling his back into the sand with a wide mouthed yawn, tusks tapping the air before he adjusted the cod piece over his groin and looked back to the blue sky.</p><p>“Chopper.” You scolded once more.</p><p>“’Ooman.” He mimicked without looking back at you. Chopper crossed his ankles.</p><p>“You’re going to overheat, you big lizard.” You shot at him sharply, smirking when his jaws twitched, and a single, burning orange eye opened to glare at you.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper huffed and turned over onto his stomach, pressing his head into his arms as he looked back at you, “Big lizard?” He questioned with the closest he could get to a scowl, “The heat is good for me, fleshy sack.” The Yautja hissed with snark before returning to his sun hogging.</p><p>“Fleshy sack and a big lizard. We make quite the pair, hm?” You placed your book down before calculating your next move wisely. Chopper had ever advantage in almost all situations.</p><p>“Pair? Assumed we were mates.” He snapped again with another bolt of sass.</p><p>“We might not be mates for much longer if you carry on ignoring me.” You joked as you turned your nose upwards and pretended that searching for a cold beverage was much more interesting than his offended look.</p><p>Chopper didn’t move, but you could see his alien eyes watching you root for a drink. When you did glance back at him, you watched his spines flare and puff in a haughty show before he dragged his back from the sand and scowled, thumping his way back towards your umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>The Yautja dropped beside you with a huff of hot air, “You are upset with me.” He noted before snapping the cooler closed with a flick of one talon, “I have ignored you.” He observed once again before he pushed himself closer, the heat that was radiating off his skin suffocating. The male tossed his tendrils backwards, flinching himself at the heat trapped in the dark skin and metal.</p><p>You looked up at his face and sighed, “I just wanted to spend time together…and…and do couple things you know?” You gestured to yourself, “I even bought this new costume! I wanted to impress you…and maybe…”</p><p>Chopper chortled, claws reaching for your free waist, palming at the skin there, enjoying the full feeling in his hands as he massaged heat into your hips and pressed his head into your shoulder, trying to give you some comfort in an awkward cuddle, “I am sorry, my mate.” He cooed into your shoulder before pushing his hands under your bottom and dragging you up into his lap, laughing at your grumbling about the temperature of his skin.</p><p>“Can you cool off first? You’re too warm to hug!” You patted at his chest and watched his eyes grow mischievous.</p><p>With a roar he grappled you effortlessly, holding your weight over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the sea water and threw you both in among the soft, lapping waves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yautja Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Yautja Cuddling in General:</b>
</h2><ul>
<li>Its very normal to see such possessive displays among life mates or brief partners. Touching and feeling is how males and females express ownership over what is theirs. A life partner is always open to intimacy, whereas the bonds formed over mating, its only for a brief amount of time.</li>
<li>Mating its basically as long as the female keeps the male around and tolerates his pandering and cooing over her. As soon as she gives him a warning, usually some form of snap and hiss, then its time for them to go their separate ways. </li>
<li>PDA is not uncommon, but never is it during serious business. Leisure, before hunts and after hunts are acceptable times for this sort of thing. They’re serious creatures by nature.</li>
<li>Cuddles on the bed, cuddles at the table. When won’t a Yautja bring you in and press you both together at home? Never is the answer. They like to remind their mate they are close and content with such actions. </li>
</ul><h2>
  <b>Jet (Female Warrior Yautja):</b>
</h2><ul>
<li>She wasn’t keen on it with her partner, and she’s still not keen on such things. </li>
<li>The only time she was up for it, was when she was coddling her suckling. Otherwise, its always been a hardened thing in her heart. </li>
<li>She’d much rather press your heads together or receive a kiss.</li>
<li>Cuddles just aren’t her style.</li>
<li>However she would be the first to grapple you away into such things if nosy members of her kind came around to chat you up. You’ll be firmly splayed over her lap or against her side until the contender backs away.</li>
<li>Her hissing and howling helps that a lot. </li>
<li>As soon as its over and a bit of time has passed she’ll release you back to your own devices with a push and a click. </li>
</ul><h2>
  <b>Chopper (Male Hunter Yautja): </b>
</h2><ul>
<li>Oh boy. Soft is his (secret) middle name. </li>
<li>Male Yautja are, for the most part, much more entertaining of such actions, so Chopper is quick to acquiesce any of these displays. </li>
<li>He’s more often than not the one to sneak in for a hug, wrapping his arms around your smaller form when he gets home from any form of action.</li>
<li>When the two of you are just lazed around, he’ll open his arms and grapple you on top of his chest.</li>
<li>Ask him for cuddles and he’ll chuckle his huffy laugh before opening his arms and clicking, letting you clamber into his lap and cling to his front. </li>
<li>He’s naturally very warm, and enjoys wearing fleecy things so he’s a lot like a personal Yautja hot water bottle! </li>
<li>Would rather throw another male over a table than hug you in public, but don’t be fazed by their tumbling when one gets too close, just keep drinking the very large Yautja beer in front of you, they’ll resolve it soon. </li>
</ul><h2>
  <b>Wolf (AvP Requiem Preds):</b>
</h2><ul>
<li>Grouchy. He’s so grumpy and done with the constant young bloods and their squabbling most days. He’s perhaps the most nonchalant about just having you perched in his lap in public while the young males look on in awe.</li>
<li>Adores to have you perched on his large throne with him as he works on new coordinates and observes. </li>
<li>Quick to be irritated if you harass him for cuddles, however, and will just peel you from his lap when he has things to do and attend to, and he won’t apologise for just dropping you on the floor either so don’t even expect a thing.</li>
<li>He’s old and demands respect with his Xenomorph acid burns and his missing mandible, so any other male that comes in to try encroach on his display it met with a bloody beating, you clutched at his side or left at the table. He’ll fight one handed if he has to, and he’ll win.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sniffed Out and Discovered (Female Yautja/Jet x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were everywhere. You covered your mouth as the creatures walked through the village. Where they were from, no one knew, but they had slaughtered everyone and everything that raised a weapon to them. Hot tears burned your eyes as you listened to them outside of your home. They were talking, hissing and clicking to one another over the communication units in their helmets. You didn’t dare look. You pushed your back against the back of the wardrobe and waited, tears wetting your hands as you stifled yourself, begging yourself to be quiet. A shuddering breath left your nose as they paused by the door, throats clicking as one tapped on the glass of the front window, curious, checking for movement. You didn’t move. Sweat drenched your back as you pressed yourself further back in the wardrobe, away from sight, praying they just left you alone. A bang pounded into the front door. Another slammed against it before you heard the plastic give way underneath claws and tearing lazers. They threw the door inside and clicked curiously. Food abandoned on the side. Warmth from the thermostat. Another round of clicks started before the group moved away. You listened intensely, hoping the entire troop had decided you weren’t worth the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity inside the darkness of the cupboard. It was silent. There wasn’t a noise in the house outside of the creak of the cooling heating pipes in the walls. They had gone. You swallowed the dry lump in your throat before you opened the door and peered into your room. Silence. Not a soul. You sobbed as you climbed out of the wardrobe and stood up, looking around at the pristine room. You were unaware of the creature cloaked on top of the piece of furniture. The Yautja plunged her head into the wardrobe after you crawled out peering inside for sign of threat before she dropped from the wooden furniture with a soft thud. You froze. A clicking noise sounded from behind you, dangerous and close to the back of your neck. Your hair stood on end as you dared to turn around. You blinked. Nothing. With more balls than you realised you had, you outstretched your hand and reached forwards. Your hands met a heavy chest before a ripple flickered under your fingers. Slowly, you peered upwards, watching as the creature before you revealed itself, the camouflage disappearing from it’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” You whispered as you looked at the giant alien creature. Jet black skin covered it head to toe with charcoal coloured spines flared dangerously as you fell backwards onto your backside. It was a female. She had some normal female physical qualities. Curves and a chest. Yet, she was corded with heavy muscle, her stomach hard and defined with abdominal muscles as she prowled towards you. Her arms reached out to snatch you by the wrist, the eyes of her helmet blaring white as her sight on her shoulder aimed at your chest, ready to end you life if you put up a struggle.</p><p>“Please!” You cried, “I don’t want to hurt you! I just…I want to live. Please.” You cried as her claws scratched at your soft skin, leaving red gouges in your arm as she let you hang in the air, looking at your soft body and wet, tear stained face. Her other hand reached for the spear fastened to her back. She watched your eyes close with fear.</p><p>“Pathetic.” She rumbled through the helmet, “Weakling.” You cried out as you were dropped to the floor, your coccyx bone banging against the hard wood. The creature sneered, “Unworthy of Yautja prize. Leave.” The automated voice whirred again, “Or join train of slaves. Choice is yours.” She hissed as she took a dangerous step towards you, the belt of human skulls around her hips swinging dangerously as she reached for the spear on her back and extended it, dipping the pointed tip under your chin.</p><p> </p><p>A choice.</p><p>“You call that a choice?” You asked around your own fear, “Be a slave or die?” You scoffed at her as you cried, tears dripping off your jaw, “I want to live!” You growled in a fury, adrenaline fuelling your limbs as you scrambled to your feet again.</p><p>The Yautja watched you, her head tilted, the tendrils attached to her slopping scalp rippling over her shoulders as she turned to look at your room, “To live in…this?” The voice of her helmet churned out, “Like insect?”</p><p>“This is what our life is. To have a home. A life. A job and a family.” Your voice quivered as the spear tip slid along your jaw, “This is normal. Your lives of killing for sport aren’t what I want.”</p><p>The Yautja paused behind you, “What is your name?” She gurgled as she trailed her claws over your head and through your hair, admiring the softness of everything about humans.</p><p>You swallowed and answered her, your tears coming to a stop, “What is yours?”</p><p>The Yautja clicked her name in her own language before the translator caught up, “The Jet Terror.” She dragged you back by your hair and watched you quiver underneath her claws.</p><p> </p><p>With a hissing laugh she let you go, reaching with one great clawed hand to remove her helmet. A great hiss of air sounded as the airlock snapped free of her head and face, falling into her claws to reveal her face. Yellow, piercing eyes looked at you as her spines flared. Mandibles extended as the Yautja gave a roar, laughing once more as you flinched away in fear. She clicked as she came closer again, her skulls and bone adornments clicking with the sway of her hips. She towered over you, nearly eight-foot-tall and made of muscle.</p><p>“You’re coming with me.” She snapped before she replaced her helmet, fastening the wires back into their ports as she grabbed you, heaving you over her shoulder, “Learn new way of living.” She hoisted you higher with another mocking laugh, “Or die trying.”</p><p>You looked at your room and house as the female took you from everything you once knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bliss (Chopper [Male Yautja] x Gender Neutral Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth was vastly different to his home world. There was a climate similar in the rainforests to what he considered normal, but the heat on his ship was welcome. The ship automatically adjusted to the normal Yautja climate, but he had been considerate and altered the heat a little to suit you somewhat. You were both flying through space, your coordinates back to his home world, and the large Yautja had been overjoyed since the beginning of your journey. There were conversations in private between him and his clan. His sister’s harsh tone had vibrated the door when he told her of his plans, but you were hopeful that at least, you could both be together. Together was foreign. You had expected to be left, abandoned on the rock, used and in despair as he left you to die. You were aware of the enormous lifespans Yautja had, and yours was no match. He would be alone eventually. You were both intent to enjoy your time as much as possible, close, and happy. Chopper had articulated that perhaps there was some way to alter you with Yautja medicine, but he really was no expert beyond fixing his own cuts and welding his bones back together.</p><p> </p><p>He was perched now in his pilot chair, dressed minimally in the hot interior of the cockpit, his supercooled computer system buzzing as he assessed commands and responses before ensuring the ship was on the correct course still.</p><p>“Mate? Are you well?” He rumbled softly as you sighed from the doorway. His eyes wandered your form, dressed in the barest amount of clothing, sweat sticking to the back of your neck. The Yautja’s eyes lingered over your stomach, “Too warm?”</p><p>“It’s swelting in here.” You whined as Chopper welcomed you into his seat, letting you flop over his lap, your head pressed to his perfectly cool skin, “How are you okay in this heat?!”</p><p>“It is mild. Yautja Prime is much hotter. More humid.” His talons trailed over your thighs, “You must… grow used to it.”</p><p>“This is like torture.” You whined again against his cool chest, pushing his spines into your cheek, humming as he breathed deep and the spines flared, poking into your skin.</p><p>“This is not torture. I can think of better forms of torture.” He purred cheekily, mandibles stroking at your cheeks as he massaged at your waist.</p><p> </p><p>With a scowl, you pushed at his hands, wrapping them tightly and securing them with your own hands. Chopper’s talons pinched at your skin as he soothed your hot skin with his soft hands, the calloses on his skin reminding you he was in fact a killer.</p><p>“You’re nasty.” You laughed as he heaved an arm free to play with your hair, stroking his fingers through the locks gently, like he would do your chickens at home.</p><p>“Only for you.” He teased back at you, his orange eyes burning with something you knew he would act on if you carried on, “I will cool a room for you.” Chopper promised as he heaved you up into his arms. With a chitter, he carried you effortlessly from the cockpit and into the small bedroom you were both sharing. The bed was tucked neatly, and pristinely with sheets and he lowered you into the cotton before reaching for the thermostat and typing in a new, cooler number for the both of you. He returned to the sheets and settled himself back against the headboard before you laid over his front, playing with the ends of his cool tendrils, rubbing and massaging the bands of metal in his hair as the two of you quietly enjoyed your weight against one another.</p><p> </p><p>“What will it be like at your home?” You asked quietly, your lips brushing against his sandy coloured skin.</p><p>Chopper reached to play with your hair again, “I have told you the stories before, mate.” He hushed as you huffed against his skin, enjoying the air conditioning against your hot skin.</p><p>“Tell me about it again.” You asked softly, eyes fluttering shut as he teased and massaged your skin.</p><p>“Fine.” He rumbled as he continued to pet at you softly, “The jungle is made of giant trees, so tall you cannot see the top.” His fingers traced long lines up and down your back, “And the fruit they drop is large enough to knock out a Yautja, but they are heavy, thick skinned beasts. We make wine from them. My family live in great, sturdy rock huts, with a room for each task. They are cool in the heat and warm in the cold.” Chopper’s fingers stroked your cheeks, “I have a room for us both, and a bed for you to laze in. Perhaps when we are back, I will feed you fruit like royalty?” He joked as you leaned up to kiss him. Chopper parted his mandibles for you and gently pressed back against you before he pressed his dome like forehead to your own and hushed you, “We will be home soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>